


【all横】哥哥 生日快乐♡

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 变态脑洞/道具yoko生日，大家送给了他一件礼物。
Kudos: 22





	【all横】哥哥 生日快乐♡

结束关八编年史F的收录时，离横山的生日还有几个小时。横山红着脸，拆开和面把寄来的大箱子一同送来的一个小包裹。

那是大仓叮嘱他一定要在自己一个人的时候再拆开的。

横山猜得到大概会是什么。自从和面把们变成了那样的关系之后，他们就会不时恶趣味的网购一些小道具送给他。有时会和横山一起用，但更多是让横山自己练习。

“哥哥的技巧还需要再熟练一点啊。”

横山想起去年只有面把参加的生日party上，喝得醉醺醺的他输了游戏被起哄与大家深吻，然后不知什么时候被脱光了衣服压在沙发上。

他还记得自己身上被胡乱涂了好多蛋糕的奶油，弟弟们一面舔掉奶油一面说着哥哥真甜，然后一遍一遍狠狠地侵犯他，到最后他都不知道自己身上的究竟是融化的奶油还是弟弟们射给自己的精液。

那是他哭的最厉害的一个生日，也是他最喜欢的一个生日。

自那之后他便与面把们开始了“深入”交流。有时会单独被抓到和一个人做，但更多的时候还是大家一起轮流操他。面把们喜欢调教他的身体，甚至有几次在后台马上要收录了，都要抓住他操干一番，或是悄悄塞点小玩具在他的小穴里，看他在收录时紧张的红着脸的模样。

当然，还有各种各样送给他的情趣玩具。横山家最多的也许就是美剧光碟和大家送来的玩具了。

说实话几个月前他还在隐隐期待着这次的生日party，但没想到这次却只能一个人在家度过了。

横山摇摇头，想把这似乎不应有的想法抛开。他拆开包裹，发现竟然是一个连着假阴茎的内裤。横山低声骂了一句变态，想把它丢到柜子的角落，但手机适时的响了起来。

是大仓打来的。大仓在电话里软磨硬泡的说了好久他发现的新玩具有多好，要横山现在就试试看，被横山拒绝后却语气一变，说如果半小时后他打来电话没有收到感想，要横山想想后果，然后便挂断了。

这不是横山第一次遇到这种情况。上次是丸山送了他一款按摩棒，横山忘了试就胡乱编了使用感想告诉丸山，没想到这款按摩棒搭载了自动找寻前列腺按摩的功能但横山一点也不知道，结果被大家绑在休息室蒙上眼睛堵上嘴，后穴插上丸山买的按摩棒放置在一旁。

大家练习了一个小时新歌舞步，横山就这样被按摩棒操了一个多小时。专为前列腺高潮设计的按摩棒带来的快感令横山敏感的身体难以承受，他看不见东西也说不出话，求饶的“唔唔”声和挣扎的声音被音乐和面把的谈笑声淹没，横山只能一个人听着大家练习的声音一次次绝望的高潮。

然而机械的按摩棒并不会因为他的挣扎而变慢动作或是停下来让他歇一歇，等他被解放的时候已经满脸泪水，完全止不住颤抖，甚至弟弟们一碰便浑身痉挛。他被解放后几乎立刻就昏睡了过去，结果不得不在在大家回家后一个人忍耐着大腿间的泥泞继续练习。

这样的经历，不想有第二次了。

横山妥协了。他用消毒湿巾擦干净内裤附带的假阴茎，涂上了大量的润滑剂，然后缓缓穿上。内裤的质地比普通布料硬很多，不知道使用了什么材质，穿起来却没有太多不舒服的感觉。也许是为了让假阴茎不掉下来，腰部还做了一个扣环。内裤前面也贴心的为横山的阴茎设计了一个容纳的空间。

习惯了性事的小穴没费多大力气便吞入了假阴茎。横山扣好扣环，想着这次大仓送来的玩具竟然没有太为难自己。

手机又亮了起来。横山看到大仓发来了一个链接，他点了进去，屏幕上显示的竟然是内裤的控制界面。

这东西竟然是用手机控制的？横山感叹了一下玩具的科技也越来越发达了，然后试着按了一个最明显的按钮。

后穴的假阴茎竟然动了起来。横山吓了一跳，险些把手机扔出去。假阴茎不仅仅是震动，还在横山的身体里有规律的耸动，很快横山便觉得腿发软，却又没办法坐下来，只能趴在桌子上翘起屁股，这姿势令他觉得自己正在被人从后面侵犯。

横山觉得自己就要射了。没有其他人在，他得以放任自己发出好听的呻吟，有些羞恼自己竟然被一条内裤这么快就玩到高潮，但想到一会可以和大仓交差，心里又仿佛轻松了一点。

可就在他的呻吟声变得愈加忘情，身体也马上就要濒临极限的时候，假阴茎的动作停了。

横山一瞬间脑子里一片空白。他又试着按了几下按钮，但却没有任何反应。横山有些恼火的想要脱下内裤换个按摩棒继续，但却惊恐的发现，腰间的扣环打不开了。

又急又气的横山想要打给大仓，他还没碰到手机，手机便振动了起来。

是LINE的群组讯息。横山本没空去理，但又接着收到了好几条。横山担心错过重要的通知无奈点开看了一下，却愣住了。

大仓把刚刚的网址发到了LINE群组里。

“大家都试试”是什么意思？

没等他拨通大仓的电话，身下的假阴茎再次动了起来，而且比刚刚激烈的多。刚刚接近高潮而已经非常敏感的身体再次被唤醒，让横山惊叫出声，随即又变成了情色的呻吟。

先前被打开的网站在后台没有关闭，手机里突然传来大仓的声音。

“哥哥好像很满意这个礼物呀，真是太好了。”

横山被吓了一跳，但后穴的激烈动作搅得他甚至无暇去思考究竟是怎么一回事。没等他问出口，手机里又传来了其他面把的声音。

“原来裕亲一个人的时候会叫出这样的声音啊。”

“横ちょ下次也这样叫给我们听吧？”

得知刚刚自己毫无掩饰的浪叫被大家听了个完全。横山的脸一下子脸涨得通红。他想要辩解些什么，但后穴假阴茎的动作却一下下顶的他无法思考。在这样尴尬的境遇下，他竟忍不住射精了。

而更让他崩溃的是，前端容纳他性器的部分似乎是因感应到了液体而开始一下下吸附他的龟头。感官因登顶而被放大无数倍，生理泪水不争气的溢出，虽然横山捂住了嘴，却依然抑制不住自己叫出声音。

“哇，高潮了这里真的会有提示啊…”

是大仓有些惊喜的声音。横山迷迷糊糊的想着自己刚刚认为大仓没有为难自己的想法太天真了。

“大仓…”

横山的声音已经叫得有些嘶哑。他带着哭腔哀求着罪魁祸首。他已经无法再支撑自己站立，在刚刚临近高潮时他就已经软在了地毯上，前后的敏感带被同时刺激，他只能跪伏在地上，用仿佛交配的动物般屈辱的姿势承受。

“哎呀，小忠，我好像点到了什么…”

村上的话音还没落，四个弟弟便同时听到手机里传出横山带着哭腔的呜咽。大仓检查了下软件，发现村上不小心碰到的是用来刺激阴茎的电流控制开关。大仓不知道那是怎样的运作方式，也自然想象不到另一边的横山已经连跪都跪不住，几乎就要被快感折磨到发疯。

这一功能本是设计来在性事中做小小的惩罚调教，却没想到在横山刚刚射精、身体最为敏感的时候被打开了。

设计这一功能的人一定是个老手。不知是什么材质的布料包裹着横山的性器，最前端还在一下下慢慢的吸着，而阴茎上所有敏感带都被电流一下下精准的打击。

横山从未被电击过，夹杂着痛楚的巨大快感令他的身体不自然的绷得紧紧的，他倒在地上口齿不清地哭着求饶，甚至连咬住嘴唇的力气都没有了。漂亮的脸蛋上全是眼泪和鼻涕，嘴角的口水蹭得地毯上一片狼藉。

而与此同时，后穴的假阴茎也没有停止过折磨他。横山已经浑身痉挛颤抖，而假阴茎毫不留情地一次次插入他的身体深处，硬生生分开他因电流而绷紧的穴肉。他几乎就要被操到失去意识，可却不由自主的再次射精了。

短短不到2分钟，屏幕上的高潮次数就由“1”变成了“2”。

不知是谁按下了停止键。终于得以摆脱折磨的横山软在地毯上大口大口的喘息着，如果刚刚弟弟们继续放任横山这样被折磨，他一定会晕厥过去。

“横ちょ还好吗？休息一下吧。”

“是啊，还有两个多小时呢。裕亲不要睡着了哦。”

“我们还等着给哥哥庆生呢。”

“yoko？还醒着吗？”

横山软在地上迷迷糊糊的听着面把们的话。突然，后穴里假阴茎的震动又被打开了，惊得他发出一串意味不明的呻吟。

“哥哥可不准睡着哦，我们可是要第一个给哥哥祝福的。”

面把们自顾自的开始讨论起正在创作的歌词。每当横山几乎就要睡去没有回复大家的问话时，就会有人按下远程操纵器的按钮。有时是后穴的按摩棒，有时是前端的吮吸，在他有次真的睡着了几分钟的时候，甚至同时打开了电流和后穴的开关，让他直接在半梦半醒中攀上干性高潮。

横山不知道自己究竟高潮了多少次。他只记得，在手机里似乎响起了12点的钟声时，腰间的扣环传来了“咔嗒”的声音。

然后是面把们的声音。

“哥哥，生日快乐♡”


End file.
